The present technology relates to an image blur correction apparatus, an image blur correction method, and an imaging apparatus that enable image blur correction performance to be improved.
In an imaging apparatus such as a video camera and a still camera, an image blur correction apparatus may be provided for correcting image blurring by moving a lens in a direction orthogonal to the light axis direction.
For example, in JP H7-274056A, a lens unit, which has a lens, is configured so that it can turn in a first direction about a first pivot axis that is orthogonal to the light axis of the lens with respect to an outer housing, and in a second direction that is a direction about a second pivot axis orthogonal to the light axis and the first pivot axis. Image blur correction is performed by the lens unit being turned in a yaw direction about the first pivot axis, and in a pitch direction about the second pivot axis. Further, in JP H7-274056A, as a drive unit for turning the lens unit in a yaw direction and a pitch direction, two drive motors (flat motors), each having a plurality of coil units, magnets, and yokes, are used.